Percy! You naughty boy!
by Sushisquad
Summary: I will continue this story. Thx for the reviews! Percabeth. Rated M. Lemons. Swearing. All that good stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I do not own PJO Rick Roran does. Anyway I just wanted to write a little percabeth story for my readers. Rated M for grafic lemons. You have been warned)  
>)<p>

Percy's point of view:

I didn't know what to say. She had just kissed me. SHE KISSED ME!  
>(30 seconds ago)<br>I will never make things easiy (A/N I suck at spelling...) for you seaweed brain. Then she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! "Uhhhhh" I said smartly. She just giggled about that.  
>"Well its about time!" I heard behind us. There was Clarrise and a whole bunch of other campers behind us. Annabeths face was the first to turn red. Then shortly after her me.<br>"Lets give them some alone time!" Said Clarisse. They carried us out to the lake and dumped us in. I made an air bubble around us.  
>"Wow" was all I could say.<br>"Oh lighten up I know you liked it" Annabeth said.  
>True that.<br>"Well I know its just that..."  
>"Just what?"<br>"Annabeth do you like me?"  
>"You can be such a seaweed brain sometimes, of course I do!" Then she snorted. I laughed my butt of. Annabeth snorting was the funniest thing I have ever heared.<br>"I mean do you like, like me..."  
>"Percy what are you saying?" I gulped.<br>"Annabeth I love you" Then she did the most unannabthy thing she ever did. She grabbed my cock through my pants and said,  
>"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."<br>"Annab-" I couldn't finish because she undid my zipper and took it into her mouth.  
>"Oh gods" Was all I could prosses. She bobbed her head up and down licking it like an icecream cone in her mouth.<br>Then I shot my load. The longest I've ever shot. (Yes, I'm not a virgin)  
>I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. But when I opened them I saw a cute girl with an innocent face covered with my cum.<br>"Mmmmmm... tasty" She said. Thats when I lost it. I literaly tore off her shirt and bra and sucked and nibbled her tits.  
>"Oh Percy!" She shouted. "Yes! Ohhhhhh! Right there urahhhhh..." My other hand traveled down to her panties and I rubbed my hand slughtly teasing her.<br>"Percy stop teasing!" She shouted with pleasure.  
>"As you wish m'lady" Then I pulled her pantys and stuck my toung inside her 'special area'.<br>"OH GODS YES! YES!" She shouted. I swirled it around a bit and then pulled off my pants and my shirt.  
>"Are you sure you want this?" I asked.<br>"Percy I've wanted your thick cock in me since we first met."  
>"Are you a virgin?" "No. Travis once when I was 15." (AN Demigods mature in younger ages so just go along with it.)  
>"oh okay."<br>"Fuck me Percy. Fuck me hard." She replied with a look of extreme lust in her eyes.  
>I pumped into her as hard as I could.<br>"Oh yes! Harder! Faster!" she shouted I made a silent prayer to Aphrodite to help me pleasure this girl. Well it must have worked because I started to fuck annabeth at in- humanly speeds.  
>"Oh gods Percy I'm cuming!"<br>When I was ready to birst I pulled out of her and stuck my dick outside of the bubble and released.  
>"Percy that was amazing!"<p>

End

A/N Percy! You naughty boy! Anyways so what do you think? Review and I'll make this a multichapter fiction story! If you want that is... Peace out!

:)


	2. A big suprise

Alright readers you have asked for it so heres another chapter! Also I am 17 years old and a boy *cough* Soonergirl86 *cough*  
>Andddddd... I do use notpad sooooooooo... the spelling isnt corected *cough* soonergirl86 *cough*. This chapter will be more lovey dovey and some thialico! No lemons in this chapter but then it wouldnt be a story right? There will be more later though...<br>Anyways, enjoy the story! Plz review and use flames if you must.

(Annabeth's point of view)

1 month later...

"Oh my gosh Thals! You and... him?" I asked her.  
>"Yep" Was all she said.<br>"But... what about the hunters?"  
>"Nico is more important than that, besides, I love him and he told me that he loved me too." I was shocked. Well mostly exited! "Anyways hows you and Percy?" I gigled. "What?" She asked I gigled harder. "Annabeth what?" She talkshouted.  
>"Oh no, did he?"<br>"Yep" I said quoting her words.  
>"Wow!" Our conversation went on and we did some future plans for me and percy and her and nico.<br>Then I left and headed down to percys cabin but was grabbed by strong hands and turened around to see that it was Percy.  
>"Hey Seaweed Brain" I said "Hey Wise Girl" He replied "Listen I wanted to take you somewere special" That cought me off guard.<br>"What kind of special?"  
>"Mmmmm, you'll see"<br>"What time are you picking me up?"  
>"How about 7 o'clock?" "Sounds great Seaweed Brain" And with that he gave me a peck on my cheek. It wasn't passoninate but it was warm and comforting.<br>I can never get used to his kisses. Then I walked off to my cabin and he walked to his. 'I can't wait for tonight!' I thought to myself.  
>Unfortanantly some Aphrodite girls had been waching and ambushed me 'OH SHI-' But my thoughts were cut off by the sqweeking and gibberish of their talking. "Oh my gosh!" Was a popular one and,<br>"You are such a cute couple!" Was another good one, but the one that really cought my attention was,  
>"We need to give you a makeover!" They all shouted in agreement to that.<br>"SHIT FUCK!" I yelled and with that I got dragged off into the Aphrodite cabin.  
>(Percys point of view)<p>

Well I just asked my super gourgous girlfrend that I love to go out to a fancy resterant. Yay!  
>Wait what the fuck did I just think? Yay? Anyways I have a special suprise for Annabeth. And before you think anything bad its not a dirty suprise. All I had to do untill 7:00 was chill and do some sword practice. I was having a pretty good day.<p>

(Annabeths point of view)

Well now that all the fucking make up (yes I hate make up) is on I can choose a dress. Most of their dresses were skanky with a capital S. I searched through the piles and found a sea green spigetti string dress that accualy went below my knees (Thank the gods)  
>When that was all over it was 6:45 and I headed back to my cabin to find Percy there in a black buttoned down shirt and some blue jeans. He was so hot.<br>"Ready to go?" He asked "Yes shallt we go?" I asked jokingly in a british accent.  
>"Yes we shallt m'lady" And with that we mist traveled (Percy can vapor travel since he is one of the big three and there is water vapor everywere)<br>and we appeared in front of a McDonalds. "Percy what the fu-"  
>"Just kidding" He interuppeded and then we appeared in front of Wild Fire (Its a fancy resterant in chicago).<br>"Percy no way!" I shouted happily.  
>"Yes way" He replied.<br>After eating our food he said,  
>"Annabeth?" He asked "Yes?" I replied. Then he got down on one knee.<br>"I love you more than anything in the world. I want to have children and wach them grow older and have you grow old with me.  
>Annabeth, will you marry me?"<p>

HAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! HEHEHEHE. Im so bad. Anyways how did you guys like it? Leave a review and ill make another chapter!  
>This one was longer than the other chapter wasn't it? Anyways I'll go now.<br>Peace out!


	3. Mmmmm candy

Well well I was nice and decided to write another chapter. ON THE SAME DAY! I just do so much for you guys. Anyways, enjoy the story and leave a review! Use flames if you must. And now on with the story! Oh yes and there is some lemons in this chapter for my little perverts. ;)

(Annabeths point of view)

''Annabeth, will you marry me?"  
>All I could do was stare at him. I wanted to shout yes but I was breathless so I just bombarded him with kisses so I could show him that I ment-<br>"YES! Of course yes!" I said without knowing. 'Huh?' I thought.  
>"Well well somebodys happy" He teased. "Come on lets get back to your cabin I have a suprise for you."<br>"Oh goodies is it candy?" He said pretending to be gay I could'nt help but laugh.

(Percys point of vi- aww screw it Percys P.O.V there)

She laughed and then snorted. I just burst into laughter. Annabeth snorting is the most funniest thing ive ever heard.  
>"Well there is something you can eat..." She wispered seducively in my ear. Okay. That gave me a boner. I then mist-traveled us to my cabin. As soon as we got there she tackled me onto the bed.<br>"Fistey eh?" I said.  
>"Suck" She ordered. I like this role play stuff. "I said suck!" She ordered again and shoved her breasts in my face. I did as I was told.<br>But what I didn't notice was while I was doing that she was tying my hands to the backboard of the bed. I just kept sucking and nibbling on her breasts while she moaned and tied my hands to the metal frame. Thats when I noticed it.  
>"Annabeth what the fuck?"<br>"Shhhhh..." She wisper-talked while pulling down my pants. When she took off my pants and boxers she looked at my rock hard 8''  
>cock with wide eyes.<br>"Like what you see?" I said teasingly "Then she took it in her mouth. Slowly inch by inch.  
>"Annabethhhh arauhhh..."<br>By the time she reached the bottom I had ripped the bonds open and pinned her down.  
>"Ohhh your gonna get punished so bad." I wispered in her ear.<p>

(Annabeths P.O.V)

Well I thought he was gonna fuck me but then he turned me so I was on my belly and then he stuck his dick up my asshole.  
>"Holy shit!" I screamed in pleasure.<br>He started to pump faster and faster and a just moaned and moaned. Finally I reached my brink and cummed all over his dick.  
>Soon after he cummed in my ass.<br>"Wow" I said "I Love you Annabeth"  
>"I love you too Percy"<p>

Percy! You naughty boy! HAHAHA! I said it. The name of the book. Tehe. Anyways Im facing kind of a writers block so I might not update in a while. Mabye in 3 days or so. Leave a review and I'll update sooner or even update 2 chapters at the same time!  
>*The croud goes wild* Peace out!<p>


End file.
